Additive manufacturing processes (e.g., 3D printing, the formation of 3D printed structures) involve the deposition of successive layers of a material to create a three-dimensional object, for example, using a 3D printer. These processes may be performed using inkjet printheads to deposit photopolymers to form an object. Inkjet printheads typically eject liquid ink through a nozzle in a nozzle plate. However, with most current printheads, a viscosity of a material ejected through the nozzle must be from 10-20 centipoise (cP) or less. While additive manufacturing methods such as Fused Deposition Modeling (FDM) and Selective Laser Sintering (SLS) may use extremely viscous materials, these technologies have limited capability to print varying multi-material composites and to intermix deposited materials as can be done with multiple jetted materials. Accordingly, there is demand for additive manufacturing processes that can create multi-material or multi-color composites using high viscosity materials.